fumetsunoanataefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 47
Impending Dawn (Japanese:夜明けに向けて Yoake ni Mukete) is the 47th chapter of the Fumetsu no Anata e manga series. Long Summary Tonari is lowering a glove into the hole to free Fushi when suddenly, she hears a voice behind her. She turns around to see Fushi. He's questioning her, asking why she's back on the island and not on the ship with the others. But Tonari is at a loss for words and wonders why he isn't underground. Fushi tells her that it was very easy for him to escape and that he would have stayed down there longer, but he got bored and dug a way out. He sees Tonari's note and tells her that he is immortal and would have gotten out eventually. He asks her why she would come back, and Tonari tells him that she felt bad that he was captured, so she came back to save him. Fushi tells her that that was unnecessary and that she is just increasing the number of people he needs to protect from the Knockers. Tonari, who is a bit surprised by this, reminds him that he is the one that needs to be protected. They then discuss how they will leave the island. They make their way back to the boat but, instead of getting into the boat, Tonari looks off into the ocean. Fushi tells her to get on the boat, but Tonari explains that the height of the waves suggests that a storm is coming. She decides to camp out on the island for the night and set sail tomorrow. Fushi tells her that they'll be okay since he's there, but Tonari says that they'll drown before they get to Zedan. Tonari and Fushi, in the form of Gugu, are sitting in a cave, tending to the fire. Tonari reminds Fushi that the last time he took that form the Knocker attacked, so he needs to be careful. She talks to Fushi about the Knockers, asking if they have a plan before they attack but Fushi says he doesn't know. However, he tells her not to worry because the Black Hood will let him know if the Knockers appear. Tonari then asks Fushi about the Black Hood and wonders exactly why he created Fushi and why Fushi is protecting humanity from. She also wonders what exactly will destroy humanity (natural disaster, ect.). Tonari tells Fushi that if the Black Hood created him to protect humanity, then he must be pretty nice and asks if he is a god or something. Fushi, who doesn't know what a god is, asks her to explain and she tells him that a god is one that creates something from nothing, who is kind to the good and strict to the evil, and compares them to parents. Fushi tells Tonari that the Black Hood isn't his parent, so he isn't a god either. She then wonders if the Black Hood is a demon and then says that that would make the Knockers angels sent to interfere with the demon's plans. She then explains to Fushi that demons are those that enjoy murder, like her father. Fushi recalls that Tonari told him that her father didn't kill anyone, but Tonari apologizes and said that she lied. However, she did believe that her father was innocent, but only in the beginning. She goes on to explain that, when your loved one is convicted of murder, there is a part of you that believes there were circumstances justifying their actions. She believed that her father must've had no choice but to kill her mother. But, when her father was the last one standing in the tournament, he laughed and Tonari wondered how someone could laugh after killing people. Fushi suggests that maybe he laughed because he was happy that he could leave the island with her. Tonari tells him that that should have been her first thought, but instead her thought was "This must be how he killed my mother". Fushi tells Tonari that "The fact that he had to kill to win the tournament would have no bearing on whether or not he killed your mother." But Tonari tells him that it's too late for that. She couldn't hold confidence in her father's innocence and eventually came to believe that her father, as well as everyone else on the island, was murderous scum and were all better off dead. She says Fushi knows how that feels and Fushi immediately thinks of Hayase. Tonari continues to say that she should have been repulsed by the violence and murder on the island, but she wasn't. She says that she is no different from them because, even though she doesn't act on it, in her heart she kills every person she doesn't like. That's why she could stand up there and judge them all like some god. She wonders if those people could even live properly after leaving Junanda and mentions that she too has been thoroughly poisoned by them since coming here. At the end of her story, Fushi remains silent and Tonari apologizes for troubling him with a depressing story. She suggests they get some rest and lies down to sleep. Fushing tells Tonari that their parents may be demons, but either way, they will live exactly how they want to live. Tonari agrees with him and Fushi thanks her for coming to rescue him. Hearing this, Tonari is very happy. That night, she dreams of returning home to her mother and father and showing them her most recent story. They all sit around a table and read.. Tonari wakes up in tears, heads for the opening of the cave, and goes on to write that "Chances are that it is time for me to move on to new dreams." Instead, she will dream of a future where her, her friends, Fushi, and Pyoran can leave the island and live freely. Fushi wakes up and Tonari tells him "Good morning! Let's set sail!" Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 47 Category:Volume 06